parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat
LooneyTunesRockz's Movie Spoof of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Piglet - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Tigger - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Rabbit - Wags the Dog (The Wiggles) *Eeyore - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Owl - Blu (Rio) *Kanga - Dorothy the Dinosaur (The Wiggles) *Roo - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Gopher - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Christopher Robin - Kurt Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Bee - Baby Baboon (Tarzan) *Bees - Baboons (Tarzan) *Heffalumps and Woozles - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) and Hyenas (The Lion King) Scenes: *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 1 - Our Story Begins ("Sylvester the Cat") *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 2 - Sylvester's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 3 - "Rumbly in my Tumbly" *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 4 - Sylvester Visits Kurt Von Trapp *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 5 - "A Little Black Rain Cloud"/A Failed Cream Attempt *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 6 - Lunch at Wags the Dog's/Sylvester Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 7 - Sylvester and Blu Meet Bugs Bunny *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck can be *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 9 - Bugs Bunny Stops by/DON'T FEED THE CAT! *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 10 - Sylvester Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 11 - "A Rather Blustery Day" *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 12 - Sylvester Visits Tweety *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 13 - Tea Time with Blu *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 14 - Sylvester meets Devon and Cornwall (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 15 - Sylvester meets Devon and Cornwall (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 16 - "Pink Elephants and Hyenas" *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 17 - "The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down" *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 19 - The Hero Party/Tweety Gives His House to Blu *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 21 - Wags the Dog's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Devon and Cornwall Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 23 - Wags the Dog Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 24 - Dragons Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 25 - Devon and Cornwall Get stuck / Dragon Hunting *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 26 (A) - Kurt Von Trapp to the Rescue *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 27 (B) - Devon and Cornwall Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Sylvester the Cat Part 28 - We Say Goodbye Category:LooneyTunesRockz Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies